


Oh, I'm gay now

by Fxndom_writter



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Blowjobs, M/M, Magic, Smut, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxndom_writter/pseuds/Fxndom_writter
Summary: Brendon is a gay griffindorHis friend spencer is a raven clawHis other friend Jon is a hufflepuffAnd his crush is a straight slytherineWhat chould go wrong?





	Oh, I'm gay now

I anxiously starred at the clock, yay i loved herbolagy! (Not really he hated it) as i was learning about different screaming plants, i noticed there was a boy in the back of the class who he's never seen before,   
He was hot?cute?pretty? All at the same time.  
So me being Brendon i asked my friends who he was.  
"Hey spence?" I asked  
"Ya,"   
"Who's that guy?" I asked whilst pointing subtly at the boy  
"Oh him? Ryan Ross, he's a reaL lady's man," he said  
"Oh ok," I said sadly  
"Oh, you must have thought he was cute, ha he's the straightest guy in the school!" He yelled. Loudly....  
Oh lord kill me now  
The whole class turned to look at us.  
Oh no, spence was put under a instead of punishment a potion that never made him lie for a week, this isn't going to end well  
"Excuse me, would you like to explain why you're disturbing my class?" Miss said  
"I don't want to," he protested  
"Well tough explain to me what you think was so funny, that it was worthy of disturbing my class!" Miss said a little impatient   
"Myfriendthinksaguyshotbutdoentknowhesstraigh," spencer said a little too fast.  
I turned red in the face  
"I'm sorry dear I didn't quite catch that," miss said  
It's like she knew she was embarrassing me  
"So, my friend likes this guy, like he thinks he's attractive, so he asked me and I had to explain to him, that the guy was straight, and I found it funny, cause everyone know this guys straight! Like come on the infamous r-" I covered his mouth before he could say anything else.  
"Ok, too much information," miss said slightly disturbed   
"So for your homework today is to research the 4 different type of screaming ferns," miss said but I didn't care  
"Spencer!" I whisper shouted  
"Sorry, atleast you shut me up before I could say anything else," he said. I stared at him angrily,"I was drugged!" He said  
Well he wasn't lying

Then I heard a little chuckle 

I sharply turned my head, assuming it was Jon and I angrily yelled  
"Jon, this is no laughing matter if yo-" I noticed it wasn't Jon and Ryan.  
I turned red and ended up hidding behind spencer.  
"Please kill me," I asked 

This only caused Ryan to laugh harder

"Oh how come he doesn't get away with Noise!" I yelled  
Miss stared at me angrily  
"MR URIE, TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE, NOW!" Miss screamed  
"Stupid Ross," I muttered  
"What was that?" She asked  
"Nothing," I said whilst stomping off.

 

"Well Brendon it seems you are on warning, here is your track card, one more and detention in the forest," the head master said  
"Great, see ya," I said whilst making my way to the library, but stopping to get some snacks

"Hey Brendon," Jon said  
"Hi," I said whilst shoving my face jelly like it would resolve my problem  
"You should have seen him at herbology," spencer said  
"Not a good time to mention that," I grunted  
"It was hillarious! He was all like, oh Ryan such a handsome boy, I want you to be gay, oh Ryan,Ryan, I know you're a slitherine and are suppose to be straight and cunning but you're so beautiful," he said whilst mocking me. They both started laughing at their little joke whilst I was left red in the face.  
We were sat in a little corner of the library where the only person who could hear us was the librarian.  
Until a book knocked off the shelf  
Oh well then, today can't get worse  
"Shit, this is the last comic too!" A familiar voice said. Then footsteps going on to the otherside of the library.  
"Oh look your boyfriends stalking you," spencer laughed  
"Spence, not funny," I mumbled angrily  
"Go after your lover, go into his arms and share a romantic kiss," Jon said dramatically whilst doing a kissy face  
"Fuck off," I said  
I stormed off and as I did I saw sitting in a bean bag, Ryan Ross, great, ever more reasons on why the universe hates me  
"So you like Buffy?" I ask  
I startled to poor boy   
"Yeah," he said,"sorry for erm,earlier," he said   
"Yeah...."   
"Your friends seem, nice?" He said.  
"Oh cool! I haven't read that one yet, may I?" I asked   
"Ummmmmmmmmmm......well the thing....ah.....oh well is there um.... Another copy?" He said nervously  
"I'll just read over your shoulder-"   
"No-um no I... Um here," he handed the book over  
"Thanks," I read halfway through the first page when I noticed him shifting a lot   
I knew what was wrong, as a gay boy who has gym class I know what's wrong  
"Want some help with that?" I asked chuckling  
"With what?" He asked   
"You know what I mean,"   
"I-I don't need help," he choked out   
I could see it as bright as day, he was as hard as a rock!  
"Um no really I don't,"  
"I can see it you know," I said  
"Fine you caught me," he sighed.  
"So you want some help?" I said  
"No, how could you help? Unless you can make a girl appear than nope, sorry pal, don't swing that way," he said   
"What if I tried, you look pretty uncomfortable right now," I said  
"Why the fuck not, I'm dying and I'm starting to need to pee," he said  
"Ok," I said with I grin.  
I began to go by him and crouched down to his level, I unbuttoned his trousers to be greeted with a hard Ryan.

"Hm, not too big, or small, you'll be ok," I said.  
"How could you tell how-" he asked but I cut him off  
"Honey this guy is the gayest kid on earth, now less talk, more suck," I said slightly desperate   
I began sliding down his underwear and saw his dick already dripping with pre-cum  
I licked up his dick starting at the bottom until I reached the tip.  
I swirled my tongue around his length and slowly went up and down.  
He hitched at that.  
I increased in speed my head bobbing up and down on his cock until he pushed my head all the way down to make me choke.  
"You're doing so good," he panted   
I then used my tongue and lick at the top of his dick  
His breathing increased at that.  
After being annoyed at me for teasing me and then proceeded to fuck my mouth till he said  
"Wait I wanna cum on your face," he breathed into my ear.

He stood up and started rubbing himself   
"Brendon," he said as a strangled moan whilst he came all over my face.  
my face was covered in warm white liquid dripping down my chin  
"Fuck you're so hot like that," he said through breaths.  
He pulled up his pants and handed me a tissue to wipe my face.  
"Uh, thanks for that," he said shyly   
"No problem," I smiled  
"That was actually the best blowjob I've ever had, better than any girl I've slept with," he said sounding serious.  
"So you're still straight?" I asked him  
"After that? Probably not," he laughed  
He gave me a kiss after that, it was filled with love and passion, and not lust and want.  
"Definetly not," he said leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So I write smut for the first time, what do you think?


End file.
